rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Angels
The Angels are a girl pop band with three members: Emilia, Serena and Lexy. The Angels drawing3.png|The Angels at the Rainspell Island Music Festival The angels2.png|The Angels on the red carpet Serena2.png|Serena playing her violin Lexy2.png|Lexy playing her guitar Emilia.png|Emilia and her piano The Angels drawing2 - Copy.png|The Angels having a picnic The Angels drawing 4.png|The Angels on the beach Lexy is the leader and Serena is the maknae. Emilia organises all of the band's events and updates the website. Website- www.theangels.com Personality Lexy is the cool, tomboyish one who is hard to get along with at first. She is nicknamed by the public, Duchess of Ice because of her icy stare. Emilia is the sensible, clever one who is a teddy bear. She is nicknamed Blonde Bear because of her cuddlyness and her blonde hair. Serena is the girly, vain one who cares a lot about her clothes. She is nicknamed Mirror Princess because of her constant use of mirrors. NOTES *Most of this information is made up. Emilia *Name: Emilia Eliza James *Nickname: Emms *Age: 23 *Zodiac: Aries *Birth Place: Glasgow, Scotland *Birthday: 19th April *Appearance: Willowy, blonde, kind green eyes *Hair:Light Brilliant Yellow *Eyes: Moderate Sap Green *Instrument: Piano, voice *Height: 175cm *Accent: Scottish/English *Sings like: Emeli Sandé *Personality: Sensible, happy, smiley, wants to do things *Fav food: Strawberries and cream *Fav colour: Blue *Previous occupations: MacDonalds worker, co-baker *Dominant hand: Right *How she spends money: Saves up, thinks about item long before buying *Rate of girlyness: 5 *Overused phrase: "Hi!" *What she writes in signature: EEJ *Allergies: Spray paint *Weak points: Words of disbelief *Favourite clothing: Trousers *Where she lives: London *Where she would like to live: Beijing *Fav music genre: Pop *Fav song: The A Team because it is simple *Weak point: Words of Disbelief Quote|Let's go and see if we can help.| Emilia to Serena and Lexy when their Cadillac broke down|Destiny the Popstar fairy Emilia is Scottish-born She and her family moved to Australia for only a month as her mother didn't like Australia. Emilia learnt how to play the piano when she was 8 and to be in a pop band was her target. Her role models are the Sugababes. She is talented at playing the tambourine and she is very talented. Her parents are called Jim James and Elouise Greene. She has a younger sister called Rose and a younger brother called Harry. Harry turned out to be a sea captain and mans the ferry to Rainspell Island. Rose is an actress but she isn't a very popular one, so she spends half of her free-time babysitting her boyfriend's friend's daughter. Poem Emilia James, the willowy blonde one Has big green eyes full of fun She met her bandmates in her teen years They always help her when she's in tears Serena |Nickname = Mirror Princess |age = 21 |Birthday = 24th August 1989 |Zodiac = Virgo |Hair = Black |Eyes = Very deep Gamboge |occupation = Popstar, member of girl band, violinist |home = London |hometown = Cornwall, England |role in The Angels = lead singer, lead dancer, violinist |height = 163.5cm |appears = Destiny the Pop Star Fairy, The Popstar Fairies |Appearance = beautiful brown eyes, silky black hair, slender |Accent = English |Sings like = Taylor Swift |Personality = Girly, neat, confident, soft, can be argumentative against Lexy |Fav food = Spaghetti Bolognese |Fav colour = Red |Previous occupations = Cleaner |Dominant hand = Right |How she spends money = spends it straight away |Rate of girlyness = 7 |Overused phrase = "OMG!" |What she writes in signature = Serena J |Allergies = - |Weak points = Mus |Favourite clothing = Stilettos, wedges, mule |Where she would like to live = Hawaii |Fav music genre = Blues |Fav song = You've got the Love because it has long, complicated notes that only she can do. |Fav musical = Mamma Mia! *Name: Serena Melissa Jay *Nickname: Sermel (Ser'ena and '''Mel'issa) *Age: 21 *Zodiac: Virgo *Birth Place: Baker Street, London *Birthday: 24th August 1991 *Appearance: Dark brown eyes, tall, slender, glossy black hair in a long bob *Hair: *Eyes: *Instrument: Violin, voice *Height: 163cm *Accent: Normal English *Sings like: *Personality: Girly, soft, mousy, laughs at everything funny *Fav food: Spaghetti bolognese *Fav colour: red *Previous occupations: Cleaner *Dominant hand: Right *How she spends her money: Whenever she gets any money, she spends it straight away *Girlyness: 7 *Overused phrase: "Where're my shoes?!" *What she writes in signature: Serena J *Allergies: None *Weak points: Mud *Favourite clothing: Shoes *Where she lives: London *Where she would like to live: Hawaii *Fav music genre: Blues *Fav song: *Fav musical: Mamma Mia! Serena's Biography Serena was born in London. She moved to Cornwall after her father left her mother. She spent a few years in Oxford where she met Lexy and Emilia. She started violin when she was 13. Her parents are Moe Jay and June Childs. Serena is an only child but is very close with her older cousin by 2 days, Iris. Moe divorced June because she was cheating on him. In 1993, her mum remarried to David Guy and Serena got a step-sister, Jade but in 2003, she left to go to boarding school as David and June were on a business trip. Criticism Serena posted a picture of her smiling on her Twitter page commenting "I wasn't born in the 80's". People asked her "Are you making fun of Lexy?". Poem Serena Jay,the violinist Out of the Angels is the thinnest Her kind brown eyes, her long brown hair, They make her look like she always cares Lexy *Name: Alexis "Lexy" Kacey Jones-Bell *Nickname: Justin Beiber (initials) *Age: 24 *Zodiac: Aquarius *Birth Place: Los Angeles, California, USA *Birthday: 5th February 1989 *Appearance: Red and gold/copper curly hair, blue eyes full of fun, tall, smiley *Hair: Vivid Orange, Vidvid Vermillion and Vivid Gamboge *Eyes: Vivid Cobolt Blue *Instrument: Guitar, voice *Height: 164cm *Accent: Chavy Londoner *Sings like: Cher Lloyd *Personality: Bubbly, exciting, fun, smiley, gets excited easily, funny, clumsy, messy. *Fav food: Cadbury Eclairs *Fav colour: green *Previous occupations: Dancer, Crew member on ship. *Dominant hand: Ambidextrous (uses right hand for hockey, left for writing forms eg. Glue, pen, chalk, etc, when doing cartwheels, lands on right hand first, holds guitar leftie way) *How she spends money: Leaves it for a while, it'll come handy some day... *Girlyness: 3 *Overused phrase: "Chill down, chum!" *What she writes in signature: Lexy *Allergies: Bath Bombs *Weak points: Distractions *Favourite clothing: Trainers *Where she lives: London *Where she would like to live: Las Vegas *Fav music genre: R n' B, K-pop *Fav song: LDN because it has a happy background melody *Fav musical: Les Miserables Lexy's Biography Lexy was born in Beverley Hills and she was raised there for 3 years until they moved to West London. As Lexy's father was a wealthy business man, she loved to go and see musicals like Wicked and Billy Elliot. She started playing the guitar when she was 4. Her parents are called Ben Jones and Karen Bell. Ben is also a talented guitarist so he gave young Lexy lessons. Lexy has a younger sister, Dionne. Dionne is a dancer. Poem Lexy JB, the redhead softy, Can sometimes get very feisty. She played the guitar since she was 4, She isn't a girl who would be a bore Trivia *Ellie the Guitar Fairy secretly helps Lexy play her guitar well in concerts. *Adele the Singing Coach found the right singing coach for Serena so she could sing better. *Poppy the Piano Fairy helps Emilia play every note on the piano right. *Destiny the Popstar Fairy has a soft spot for them. *Lexy's great-grandfather was a victim on the Titanic, whilst Serena's great-aunt was a survivor. Tours ''Ready to Fly'': Great Britain (Glasgow, Cornwall, London), France (Paris), South Korea (Seoul), Japan (Tokyo) Australia (Canberra then Sydney), America (California then Washington), Canada (Toronto then Ottawa), Great Britain (Brighton). ''In Heaven: '''''London, Bristol, Manchester, Liverpool, Aberdeen, Glasgow, Edinburgh, Belfast, Dublin, Cornwall, Brighton, London. Singles As far as we know, there is only one song the Angels have sang. It is called "Key to my Heart" and is a charity single. Lyrics: -You're always there to hold my hand, -You stand by me you understand. -When I'm with you I feel so glad, -The truest friend I've ever had. -I know we will never part, -And that's the real key to my heart! Made up singles *The Kind Poor (Pop) INFO: Lexy is playing guitar and singing, Serena is playing violin and singing and Emilia is playing piano and singing *Some Kind of Dollar (Pop) INFO: Lexy is playing guitar, Serena is lead singer and Emilia is playing the piano *Texan Cheer (Country) INFO: Lexy is lead singer, Serena is background singer and Emilia is playing the piano *Broken Days (R n' B) INFO: Lexy is main rapper and plays electric guitar, Serena is co-lead singer with Emilia *Mr. Sadness (Ballad) INFO: Lexy's guitar can be heard, Serena is background singer, Emilia is lead singer *Rough Month (Ballad) INFO: Lexy's guitar can be heard, Serena is lead singer, Emilia is background singer *American Drawl (Country) INFO: Lexy is lead singer, Serena's violin can be heard, Emilia is background singer Related *The Story of The Angels *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy Category:Bands Category:Characters Category:Celebrities